The AAAS Black Church Health Connection Project with funding from the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR) has developed and field tested a guidebook/manual of hands-on and participatory life science activities and a training/orientation program for use in non-religious education programs in churches that serve the African-American community. The current dissemination efforts of the project have led to increased demands for the activity manual and subsequent training for persons seeking to implement the program. AAAS is seeking additional funding to: * continue dissemination of the project in the African-American community. * expand the project to the Hispanic American community. * identify and connect biomedical/behavioral scientists to churches and community-based organizations seeking to improve health awareness amongst African-Americans and Hispanic Americans. Products of this dissemination effort include a Spanish version of the Health Connection Activities Guidebook/Manual, a Video training kit in both English and Spanish to assist communities in implementing the project, and a database of scientist volunteers who are interested in working with churches and community-based organizations to impact the quality of health science education in the aforementioned communities.